Harold
Coverage thumb|left|216pxHarold arrives in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 with his keyboard. He is impressed with the condition of the camp, saying that it is "more favorable to his skills." He also unintentionally insults Leshawna when she arrives by calling her "big and loud," which prompts her to try to attack him and have to be restrained by DJ and Bridgette. Towards the end of the episode, he is placed on the Killer Bass team. He later claims that he gets hypocalcaemic pretty bad if he doesn't get enough sugar. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Harold has no problem jumping off the cliff for the challenge, and although he lands in the safe zone he also lands on his crotch, causing even the sharks to wince in empathy for his pain. He is not shown much for the rest of the episode, but is safe when his team loses. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|225pxHarold arrives at the airport with the other sixteen contestants in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. When he leaves the bus, he comments on Owen's aerophobia and how it differs from the fear of air sickness, which clearly annoys Noah and prompts him to make a sarcastic comment. When Chris mentions the musical addition to the series, he asks if he would be able to beatbox, to which Duncan angrily retorts at him. He also sang with everyone else in the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us. Later, in the pyramid challenge, Harold wears an aluminum foil hat so that the aliens can't "read his brain,” which Leshawna questions. He chose to go under the pyramid with Leshawna and DJ through the door marked with a scarab symbol. They are swarmed by scarabs when DJ sets off a trap, and they all run out of the pyramid screaming, but cross the finish line in the process. They are the first ones to make it out of the pyramid and are placed on Team One, along with Lindsay, Bridgette, and Ezekiel which is later named Team Victory. Harold also constantly annoys Chris about how to say numbers in Egyptian. Harold was upset with his team's color in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. He says that yellow is a cowardly color, but Leshawna tells him that the color is gold. He says he will use the stick from the last episode to protect everyone from sand snakes. While saying this, he stabs Ezekiel in the eye. During the desert race, Harold gets angry and breaks the stick, but discovers it is a divining rod. Harold jumps into his team basket after it was on the river, using a paddle as a springboard. However, he breaks the front of the river reed canoe with his feet by accident. During Rowin' Time he reveals that he was once a Muskrat Boy. He is visibly upset and angry with Ezekiel for losing the stick, insulting him on numerous occasions and stamping his passport many times. thumb|229pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Harold becomes upset with Chris' cultural insensitivity when Chef is dressed up in Chinese clothing rather than Japanese clothing. Harold continues to annoy Chris with his complaining so much so that Chris tells Chef to slice open the door, to which the cast drops out of the plane, upsetting his teammates. In the first challenge, Harold tells his team, but mostly Leshawna, that his knowledge of Japan will help them in the competition. In the second challenge, he takes full leadership of his team's Japanese commercial. He demands that they call him "Sensei" and makes an expressive, artistic commercial. However, Chef, the judge for the challenge, can't understand it, and thus isn't impressed and declares their team to be the losers. After the challenge, Alejandro lets Harold know that he still has his honor and that's what he should be respected for, also mentioning women like Leshawna are impressed by men with honor. This prompts Harold to quit the competition before DJ is eliminated. Harold then "stabs" himself with a toy light saber and takes the Drop of Shame, albeit without a parachute, which Chris throws to him after he falls. thumb|left|225pxIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, despite Blaineley's protests, Harold is the first guest, being brought out from the green room by Geoff. After that, a video montage of Harold's time on the show is shown. Harold is upset about the video, complaining about how it's too short, prompting Blaineley to show another video. On the big screen, Harold is shown being punched by Justin after annoying him while he urinates, being kneed in the stomach by Heather after also annoying her, rammed by a moose after he talks to Noah about how moose-hunting is illegal in Alaska, getting punched by a squirrel, after stating that squirrels only blink one eye at time, and having a long line of people ready to hurt him for all his random knowledge. He then sings a song called Baby, dedicated to Leshawna, as a reunion of The Drama Brothers. Harold, Trent, and Justin are then chased out of the aftermath studio by groupie fan girls with plaid skirts in a school bus, according to Eva. In Slap Slap Revolution, Leshawna mentions him in the song Eine Kleine by apologizing for being charmed by Alejandro. Harold returns in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon where he joins his fellow Drama Brothers for back up for Bridgette and Geoff. He later joins the others helping with the telethon, where he starts to check out movie times. His mother donates two hundred out of two hundred and three dollars after Harold promises to clean the garage. After surviving a wild encounter with a large amount of animals that Blaineley set loose (for DJ originally), he later applauds Leshawna as she is introduced. He also takes part in her song, dancing alongside her and Bridgette (and winds up getting kicked between the legs by Leshawna, by accident). After Izzy hits a bomb with a hammer and blows the whole studio apart, Harold is seen lying on a broken light railing. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Harold is seen sitting next to Leshawna, and high fives her when she says that she knew Lindsay would remember Tyler's name, thus winning a bet she had with Trent. After Blaineley announces the Total Drama Second Chance Challenge, Harold does not qualify to compete. After Leshawna is knocked out by a kangaroo, Harold says that he will avenge her, and hops into the ring to fight the kangaroo himself, but is quickly knocked out. Along with the other Drama Brothers, he plays the tuba in Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. thumb|306pxIn Hawaiian Style, when Bruno attacks Geoff, he gasps along with the other members of the peanut gallery. Harold immediately joins Cody's team, agreeing with Owen's claim that out of him, Alejandro, and Heather, he is the only person who's not evil. He questions if they'll live long enough to compete, as they are stranded in Drumheller, and he mentions that the greatest cause of death there is being left stranded. When Duncan mentions Ezekiel is like a cockroach, Harold compares Heather to lichen, a substance which never dies. He interrupts Geoff and Bridgette singing Who You Gonna Root For? in favor of Cody, which causes Courtney to join as well, much to the annoyance of Geoff, who states neither Harold or Courtney were allowed to sing, and stops them. When Courtney asks if they can calm Bruno down, Harold suggests using some Kava tea, which he explains is a root the native Polynesians have long used to calm the mind. When Bridgette asks the Peanut Gallery to raise their hands if Alejandro was the reason they were voted out, Harold does, and seems annoyed while doing so, and he mentions that the only reason Alejandro is still in the game is because Sierra blew up the plane. He serves Bruno the tea and mentions that he spent a whole summer learning animal training at Magic Steve's Circus and Aeronautics Camp. He volunteers to compete in the challenge on behalf of Cody, wanting to help him win and show Leshawna his mad surfing skills. When he is forced to choose an animal to represent Cody, he chooses a deer, which amuses the other contestants. He states that he has his reasons. He mocks Courtney for choosing a jaguar when Geoff reveals that they'll have to put a Hawaiian lei around the neck of their animal. He stops to thank a statue of the Hawaiian god Lono, although this allows Courtney and Owen to catch up with him. In the surfing race down the river, he sings I'm Winning This alongside Courtney and Owen. He gets to his animal first, but is disappointed when the deer eats the lei. Despite this, he places second for Cody, winning him a baby carriage to use in the final challenge. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Harold appears with all the other eliminated contestants. thumb|left|268pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Harold volunteers to aid Heather in the final challenge, after Cody loudly proclaims Alejandro is going down, saying he's a loyal member of Team Cody. He sings in Versus, calling the competition "evil versus wicked," but he also thinks Heather is cool and calls Alejandro "sick" and that "Heather will put Al through the shredder." Harold later reappears at the river of lava, single-handedly fending off both Lindsay and Courtney from setting off any booby trap that could stop Heather. Courtney then knees him in the groin and releases a trap. When Heather is trapped in the cage, Harold gives a high-pitched support (from pain) of her not giving up. He is later seen with the rest of the cast at the top of the volcano, and is also seen running away from the lava with the rest of the cast again later. He is last seen swimming away from the island with the rest of the contestants. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. thumb|180pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Harold appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is seen dancing alongside Leshawna and DJ. Audition tape View this video for Harold's audition tape. thumb|left|132px''Harold is standing in his room wearing a boy scout uniform. He then goes on to talk about the badges he has earned, such as bass fishing, basketry, model making, rabbit raising and stamp collecting. Harold then says that he has a master badge in compass reading and exhales deeply. He then pulls out his keyboard and starts to play it, but it falls over. The screen then has static and fades to black, ending the video with only Harold's wheezing being heard. Camp TV thumb|162pxLike many other characters, Harold was originally included in Total Drama Island's prototype version, Camp TV. He was seen once in the promo, and he was seen with Beth and Cody. He has a small role in the promo when he asks where his ant farm is, only to say "Never mind" once Lindsay is running off and screaming while being covered by the ants. Harold's voice is different, and is like Barney Rubble's from ''The Flintstones. Interestingly, the fact that he owns an ant farm is carried over into Total Drama Island. Harold's design doesn't differ from his current appearance today. The only differences in his appearance is that his shirt says "Middle Earth Rocks" on it instead of the hamburger picture, his pink undershirt loosely hung out from the bottom of his blue shirt, and he had a pink collar instead of the small green turtle neck that he currently has. Trivia *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Harold is shown to have a knowledge of Egyptian language, or at least the numbers. *Harold, along with DJ, are the only two contestants who were on both the Killer Bass and Screaming Gaffers to also be on Team Victory. *Harold is the only original contestant to share a voice actor with a new contestant, as both characters are voiced by Brian Froud. *Harold is the only contestant to have some sort of role in every Total Drama Aftermath song. *During Before We Die, Harold states that he wants to be a ninja with throwing stars. *Other than Blaineley, who debuted in Niagara Brawls, and was eliminated in the following episode, Harold has been to the least locations of any Total Drama World Tour contestant, as he only went to Egypt, Japan, and Hawaii. *Harold is the only contestant to have some sort of role in every Total Drama Aftermath song. Gallery HaroldTDI-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' HaroldThemeSong.png|Harols in the Opening Secuenses. WelcomeHarold2.png|Harold Arribes to Island. 0loudandbig.png|Harold and Leshawna meeting. WelcomeLeShawna3.png|Harold and Leshawna. WelcomeLeShawna4.png|After meeting, Leshawna and Harold start fighting. WelcomeLeShawna6.png|Harold gives a little grin to Leshawna. HaroldYelledAt.png|Chef grite a Harold. HaroldOuch.png|Harold hits the water with a painful landing, doing the splits in the process. Another romantic moment.jpg|Give daddy some sugar. - Harold Haroldpic.png|Harold and Leshawna kiss for the first time, just before Chef takes him to the Boat of Losers. BiggestSickestParty1.png|Harold along with the other nine original supporters of Owen, cheer when he announces. Tylerandlindsaykiss o.png|Ezekiel, along with Harold, is hugged by Owen after he wins in his ending. Special023.PNG|As Leshawna passes by, Harold begins flexing his "muscles". Special024.PNG|Harold leaps into Leshawna's arms. Special025.PNG|Leshawna talking to Harold about their relationship. ' Total Drama Action' ' Leshawnaharold.png|Leshawna is glad to be back on Total Drama Action, even with. MonsterCash3.png|Leshawna and Harold are captured in Monster Cash. LeshawnaYellingAtHarold.jpg|Leshawna yelling at Harold to get moving in Monster Cash. Bbb8.png|Harold telling Leshawna about his "ten pack." Bbb24.png|Harold leading the Gaffers in the Prop Sandcastle Building contest. JumpLeShawna.png|...jumps in Leshawna's arms. LeShawnaHaroldWater.png|Leshawna comforts Harold as he and the others come down with a fatal "illness." HeatherHaroldLeShawnaLava.PNG|Harold, Heather, and Leshawna are attempting the first challenge. LeshawnaCheer3.png|And Harold's the best, he's quite a guy; he's goofy and scrawny, but he's got my eye!" - Leshawna Harold-Duncan-glare.jpg|Harold and Duncan glare at each other over Leshawna's protests. ' ' Total Drama World Tour' HaroldTDWTTheme.png|Harold is hit with a kayak row. HaroldTDWTEp1-1-.png|Harold arrives and talks about aerophobia. 638px-CFWU-10-1-.png|harold sing in "Come Fly With Us". 20100706232418!WLAE006-1-.png|Harold demonstrates to his team what he's able to do with a stick. 639px-RT-7-1-.png|Harold suggests bopping the crocodile on the nose in Rowin' Time. WLAE28-1-.png|Harold votes off Ezekiel in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. CART1012051000004974 007 640x360-1-.png|Be a ninja with throwing stars!" Before We Die CART1012051000004974 008 640x360-1-.jpg|Harold gets yelled at by Leshawna after he had caused everyone to fall out of a plane. 639px-Tylerharoldhifive-1-.png|Harold and Tyler both love Japanese game shows. 20110319141936!SuperCrazyHappy012-1-.png|Harold takes the leadership position for his team. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy017-1-.png|Harold stars as a samurai for his team's commercial. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy019-1-.png|Harold performs in his team's commercial. 639px-Harold Licking Candy Fish Tails-1-.jpg|Harold is licking Chef's candy in his team's commercial. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy026-1-.png|Harold votes in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. SuperCrazyHappy028-1-.png|Harold quits the competition. HaroldShovedIntoStage-1-.png|Harold is pushed onto the stage. TDWTA1 02-1-.jpg|Harold falls onto Blaineley's lap as he's introduced. HaroldGetsPunchedByJustin-1-.png|Harold gets punched by Justin, after annoying him. HaroldMoose-1-.png|Harold gets attacked by a moose. 0Shot4-1-.png|Harold singing Baby. Baby006-1-.png|Harold sings Baby to Leshawna in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. HCL.png|Harold smiles at Leshawna's singing. Sisters.png|Harold is seen dancing in Sisters. Lhab.png|Harold in the Peanut Gallery. Episode70-3.png|Harold performing back-up during Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. IMG 0953.png|Harold's carved head, with Sierra's egg in his ear. D.png|Harold and Leshawna raise their hand when Bridgette asks who was eliminated by Alejandro. HS Bruno Terror.png|Harold hides from Bruno. Rapharoldhstyle.png|Harold sing in Who You Gonna Root For?. HaroldSurfing.jpg|Harold surfs in an aftermath challenge to help Cody. HaroldRap.png|Harold sing in ''Versus. Lindsay fight.jpg|Harold vs. Courtney and Lindsay in Hawaiian Punch. TheySawHeatherShaving.PNG|Harold, Cody, Izzy. Trent and Noah flinch as lava splashes out near them. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Oldcontestants1HD.png|Harold dancing with Leshawna and DJ. Harold Harold Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory